marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
Organizing the characters Would anyone be opposed to simply separating "Playable" from "Non-Playable" characters for the time being as opposed to the standard organization. Similar to how it's currently organized on the game's Wikipedia page, at least until we can play the game and see exactly how each character in the massive roster features. LoveWaffle (talk) 00:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, can we have the playable characters in the order shown on the character grid from the demo (left to right)? SeanWheeler (talk) 22:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say no since a) that was just a build for the demo, and b) not all characters confirmed were in the grid. LoveWaffle (talk) 22:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You asked. We don't know who's unplayable. SeanWheeler (talk) 02:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::The Marvel staff members other than Stan Lee will not be playable. Also, it's organized alphabetically on the Wikipedia page. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 02:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) How do you know? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Why is Howard the Duck listed under villains? Zakor1138 (talk) 00:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, saw the video. Zakor1138 (talk) 00:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I watched the video which was the source of the Marvel Staff, and nothing implied that they won't be playable. Wikipedia listed them under "other characters" because they don't know if they are going to be playable or not. I think they still have a good chance of being playable. If they don't make it to the roster, they can still be Extra Toggle characters, as in you buy the Extra Toggle extra from Deadpool, turn it on, go to Marvel HQ in Free Play, cycle through your characters with the toggle buttons, and you would find them. Extra Toggle may not be confirmed yet, but there is still a good chance of them making it into the roster. There is still a lot of silhouettes on the character roster in Comic Con. In there, there is still a chance of the Marvel Staff making it in. Stan Lee was already confirmed and Toom Brevoort had his name slapped on the screen when you encounter him in Marvel HQ. It is way too early to say who's not going to be playable, because we only know some of the playable characters, and none of the unplayable characters, so that's total speculation to say who's not going to be playable. H.E.R.B.I.E. was unexpected, Gambit made it to the roster late, we still don't know whether Daredevil is going to make it to the game or not, we don't know anything about who's unplayable. SeanWheeler (talk) 15:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Maximum Overload Should we create pages for the Lego Marvel: Maximum Overload webseries? I'd do it, but I'm not entirely sure if they should be here. Thought I should ask to be safe. TheRazorSlash (talk) 00:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle list Land *S.H.I.E.L.D. Staff Car *S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x4 *S.H.I.E.L.D. APC *Deadpool's Scooter (from Deadpool Vol 1 68) *Ghost Rider's Motorcycle *Bus *School Bus *Saloon *Small Car *Sedan *Limousine *Van *Ambulance *Fire Engine *Police Car *Police Motorcycle *Police Truck *Raft Truck *Raid Truck *Punisher's Car *Punisher's Truck *Hydra Tank *Mandarin's Buggy *Pizza Van *Pizza Bike *News Van *Tanker *Taxi *Golf Cart *Garbage Truck *Bicycle *Wolverine's Motorcycle *Spider-Cycle *Spider-Trike *Magneto-mobile (from Menace of Magneto) *Flower Car *Go-kart *The Britmobile *Stark's Motorcycle *Stark's Sportscar *Hot Rod *Avenging Cycle *Captain America's Bike *The Cloud Rider (contest winner, based on modern Sky-Cycle) *Spider Buggy Air *Quinjet *Chitauri Chariot *Pumpkin Chopper *Mandarin's Helicopter *News Helicopter *Police Helicopter *Raft Helicopter *Spider-copter *Deadpool's Helicopter *Fantasticar *Stark Jet *Doom Jet *X-Jet *S.H.I.E.L.D. Minicarrier (A miniature of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Jetfighter *Hawkeye's Skycycle Water *Mandarin's Boat *Speedboat And others that can't be controlled, like the Helicarrier, trains, ... --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC)